


Scratch

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream makes an interesting discovery about a certain kink of Knock Out's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of an intense interface when Starscream accidentally let his talons dug a bit deeper into Knock Out’s chest plate armor. The seeker thought the vain medic would make a fuss out of the tiny scratch and ruin their enjoyable interface session. To his surprise, however, nothing of that sort happened.

Intrigued, Starscream made another tiny scratch and Knock Out whined, biting his lower lip. Starscream couldn’t see his interface partner’s optics because they were already closed but the facial expression was enough for the seeker to make a very surprising conclusion. But he wanted more proof.

Dragging his talons into the medic’s chest plates, making sure to graze over the sensitive headlights, gave him the needed proof. 

Knock Out arched his back off the berth beautifully, the new position allowing Starscream’s spike to slide even deeper into the medic’s slick valve. The sport’s car engine roared in pleasure and his vents puffed hot air onto Starscream’s faceplates.

One more deep scratch to Knock Out’s finish sent him into a crashing overload, a high pitched moan leaving his lips. Starscream followed shortly after, muffling his moans into Knock Out’s throat.

Several seconds of their afterglow passed before the seeker chuckled.

"Who knew you get off on being scratched." Starscream said with amusement, biting Knock Out’s audio receptor playfully.

"…Shut up.."


	2. Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out tries to discover a kink of Starscream's this time

”Just because you have a contradicting to your personality type of kink doesn’t mean I have one too.” Starscream tried to explain to Knock Out for the sixth time that week. “Stop guessing and let’s just frag!”

"One last guess, Starscream. I think I got it right this time!" 

Knock Out finally removed his servo from behind his back, revealing an appropriately sized for their frames riding crop. Holding the crop in his right servo, he slapped it against the palm of his left hand, producing a loud sound in the process.

Judging by Starscream’s slightly widened optics and tense wings, Knock Out has guessed right and he knew it. A self-satisfied grin spread on his lips before advancing towards the grey mech.

"So, who’s been a naughty seeker, Starscream?" 

Starscream took a step back, his wings dropping low on his back. Knock Out’s pace, however, was quicker than Starscream’s and the red mech quickly cornered him against the wall. He slid the end of the riding crop under Starscream’s chin.

"Answer me.~"

The next couple of seconds felt like eternity to Starscream before he finally gave in, his fans whirling loudly. He’s been discovered so he might at least have some fun.

"I-I have. Are you going to punish me, Doctor?"

"With pleasure.~"


End file.
